The present invention relates to attachments for securing a strap to an instrument such as a guitar or the like.
Musicians, particularly guitar players, often use a strap to suspend the instrument from their bodies in order to play while standing. The strap typically has end pieces made from leather or similar semi-rigid materials. Each end piece has a stamped hole and contiguous slot that is designed to slip over an end pin that rigidly projects from the guitar body. Over time, due to both the weight of the instrument and the repeated application and removal of the strap, the stamped hole can become distorted and enlarged. When this occurs, the end piece can slip off of the pin, disengaging the strap from the instrument and causing the instrument to fall to the floor, resulting in damage.